


Wintertime Love

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Love isn't always romantic. The love between Hermione and Harry was never romantic, but it was more about their friendship and trust in one and other. Dancing together in the snow, that was just one thing they did.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Wintertime Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing prompt: Wintertime Love

They were nothing more than friends. Well that wasn’t quite true. They were best friends, confidants, each other’s rocks. They were connected in a way that others couldn’t understand. Not even their other best friend. They just understood each other in a unique way that no one else could. 

He could look at her and know when she needed to be left alone, but at the same time, he could see when she needed to be pulled out of her books before she went down the rabbit hole to the Wonderland of whatever she was researching. He could see when she needed to be distracted, but he could also tell when she needed someone to sit and listen to everything that she had learnt. He could tell when she was hurt and needed a shoulder to lean on. 

It was similar for her, she could tell when he needed to be pushed out of his head, but she also knew when he needed time to just think through everything that he had been through. She knew when he needed advice but she could also tell you when he just needed time to figure things out on his own. She was able to understand him better than most, she could understand the pressure that was pressing down on his shoulders as he tried to figure his way through both the muggle and wizarding worlds. 

Those understandings, the way that they understood each other so deeply. That was the reason why they could never be more than friends. The way that they could understand each other and rely on each other, that was the reason why they could never risk their friendship on taking it further. But that didn’t stop them from following their hearts at times. They would never venture further than friendship but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t have fun together. 

Tonight was just one example of it. It was cold, it was snowing, and it was beautiful. Music was playing from the stereo that she had conquered. If it was anyone else together, it would have been romantic. But between him and Hermione, it was just friendship, purely a platonic relationship. 

Harry held Hermione in his arms as they stood under the moonlight whilst the snow fell around them. Their own significant others were off to the side. It was a Weasley family celebration so it felt weird to have eyes on them as they danced together. But it didn’t matter. Together, they both started to laugh. It was the first time that they had a chance to enjoy themselves since the war. 

It had been a long year, a year since he and Hermione had danced together in the tent whilst they tried to find the horcruxes. A lot had changed but the sense of peacefulness was still there. It was just what they needed. The freedom and peacefulness of dancing together, free from judgement. 

There was a burning love between them as they danced, but it was the protective love that one got for a member of their family, not the type of love that someone would have for their significant other. Dancing in the snow, with Hermione’s head leaning against his shoulder, muggle music playing on her radio, whilst the rest of their family was also dancing with one another, it just felt right and safe. It was as if they had a normal life finally. 

  
  



End file.
